ctc_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Switch
Light Switch is a male contestant and the winner of CTC All-Stars. He also debuted into CTC Season 5. Light Switch has the distinction of being the statistically best challenge player in CTC. Holding almost every physical record in the history of the competition. Alongside this, Light Switch is also the first contestant to successfully pull off a perfect winning game. Light Switch infamously has caused several controversies in the seasons he as competed in, with many people growing annoyed with his ridiculously good challenge performance. Despite this he is liked by most of his peers and by most fans. Personality CTC 5 "Lightswitch is a very quick thinker, he's able to put pieces together very quickly and this allows him to come up with solutions to problems very easily. Unfortunately, due to his fast-thinking nature he will very often make very reckless decisions if they are the first things that he thinks to do. He works well with others, but never wants to be in a leader position because of his aforementioned decision making problems. " CTC 7 "Light Switch has changed since his last attempt playing, he is now far less confident and his quick-wittedness is long gone. Light Switch is an extreme paranoiac, overthinking every detail and decision. He believes everyone is out to get him, although this usually isn't the case. This keeps him on his toes and so he is constantly aware of his actions and the actions of others. Something he didn't know about himself when he initially signed up is that he is actually quite athletic, despite not having much brute strength behind him, he is quick on his feet and an incredible puzzle-solver, able to come up with solutions to most problems very easily, although his confidence in these solutions will always be somewhat low. Light Switch's biggest flaw when inside of a competitive environment is his trust issues. After the events of his previous season Light Switch finds it hard to place concrete trust in anybody, despite needing to trust people in order to advance further in the game. Light Switch still enjoys working with others, but as previously stated, would rather not be put into any kind of leadership position, as the pressure and status make him extremely paranoid." Gameplay Summary CTC 5 Light Switch debuted into CTC 5 at the merge, where he immediately was let into Circle's majority alliance. Uncomfortable with his mediocre position in the game, Light Switch decided to help the underdogs of the season, Happy Meal and Drink & Straw, get to the finale as much as he could. Light Switch ended up being an extraordinary challenge performer, winning every challenge he competed in while using his alliance's very few Tokens to keep the others safe. At the final 6, Light Switch's minority alliance of 3 had finally tied the numbers with the opposing one. At this point, Light Switch came up with the idea of forcing a Token stalemate, this meant that every player would be vulnerable at the elimination apart from him. By taking advantage of Circle's naivety, Light Switch convinced him to vote incorrectly, causing Chrysalis from the opposing alliance to be eliminated. Now in the majority, tragedy struck when Light Switch decided to throw the challenge for his closest ally, Happy Meal. At this point, due to outside interference from Chrysalis, Happy Meal falsely identified Light Switch as a threat to win, he decided to flip and vote him out, giving power back to Circle. This decision resulted in Light Switch's alliance falling apart and allowed Circle to win the game. CTC 7 Light Switch was placed onto the Heroes team, due to his selfless gameplay in CTC 5. Once again he performed extremely well in challenges and managed to secure an immediate majority alliance on his team, as well as an endgame alliance with Electrical Box, Toothpaste, Teabag, Euro and Double Bass. After saving Shako early on in a very controversial vote, Light Switch isolated himself from a good chunk of his teammates. This resulted in Light Switch having to fight hard at the very beginning of the merge, he was successful in taking out a large physical and strategic threat, Test Sheet. In the final 10, Light Switch's closest ally Electrical Box failed to play a Token, despite being instructed to. This resulted in Electrical Box's elimination. If Electrical Box was able to follow through with Light Switch's plans, Bongo, Light Switch's biggest competition, would have been voted out. Now filled with paranoia and worried for the future, Light Switch attempted to scrape for numbers by looking to Halloween Mask and Porta-Potty for help. This didn't work out, as they actually took advantage of Light Switch, tricking him into giving away some of his Tokens and blindsiding his new closest ally, Shako. At this point, Light Switch knew the lines had been drawn. Out of sympathy, Light Switch managed to get convince Halloween Mask and Porta-Potty to give his Tokens back to him. He then proceeded to go on a complete immunity run to the end of the game, saving his allies, Euro and Double Bass, with his Tokens and making his alliance basically invulnerable until the finale, whilst picking off the majority alliance one by one as they slowly lost all hope of success. Light Switch was able to secure every jury vote in the finale, whilst also never receiving a vote against him through the duration of the game. He managed to collect 360 points in the finale, 140 more than his opponent, Double Bass, who was comfortable with Light Switch winning the season. Light Switch's win marks the first instance of an objectively perfect CTC game. Trivia * Light Switch holds several challenge records, his most notable being having the most individual wins of any CTC contestant, with 18 in 2 seasons. ** He also has the highest 2 challenge placement averages ever recorded, at 1.17 and 1.65, and is the only contestant in general to ever get a challenge average better than 2. This means that technically anything other than a win is below average for Light Switch. *** He also has the record for the most consecutive challenge wins, with 8 individual immunity wins in a row. **** He ties the record with Bongo for the most premerge challenge wins, with 4. ***** Light Switch additionally has the record for the highest lowest challenge score, with his worst ever rank being 5th. Meaning Light Switch has won a Token in every challenge he has been able to earn one in. ****** Light Switch is also the only CTC contestant to ever win more challenges than they have lost. He has done this in 2 separate seasons. Overall, Light Switch has a 66% chance of winning any challenge that he participates in. * Light Switch is the only winner to pull of a statistically perfect CTC game. The criteria for a perfect CTC game is getting to the finale without having a single vote cast against you and then once in the finale, receiving every single jury vote, as well as also receiving more public votes than your opponent, and scoring more than your opponent on the challenge and the quiz. ** Circle, Puck and Happy Meal are the only contestants to ever cast a vote for Light Switch. * Light Switch is the only CTC 5 alumni to place in the alumni twice. ** Disregarding Light Switch, all players who got to the merge in CTC 5 placed in the premerge in CTC 7, and all players who placed premerge in CTC 5 got to the merge in CTC 7. * Light Switch was the first CTC contestant to conduct a Token stalemate, which he used to manipulate Circle into getting Chrysalis, Circle's closest ally, voted out. * Light Switch's user is the first person to win a CTC season despite going inactive in a different one. * He is the second winner to not win on his first attempt, following Pallet. * In both of his seasons, Light Switch managed to carry a minority alliance of 3 and transform it into a majority alliance in the final 5. ** Although, his alliance member flipped on him in the final 5 of CTC 5. * Light Switch, in the 26 rounds of CTC he has competed in, has only been truly vulnerable for elimination 3 times. * Light Switch is tied with Pallet for having the best placement average of any individual character, with an average finish of 3rd between 2 seasons. ** The similarities between these characters are actually quite striking. Both of their users won CTC on their third attempt (on the 2nd time using the winning character) and both debuted into a season and placed 5th in said season. * In CTC 5, Light Switch and Chrysalis placed as close to one another as possible. In CTC 7, they placed as far from one another as possible, with Light Switch winning and Chrysalis getting last. Category:5th Place Category:Winner Category:CTC 5 Category:CTC 7 Category:Finalist Category:Alumni Category:Honour Placements Category:Heroes Category:Debuter Category:Merge Category:Returnee Category:Teamless Category:All-Star